


That I Miss You

by Noname109



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname109/pseuds/Noname109
Summary: The pounding of the water against the tenseness of his muscles makes Stiles let out a long, drawn out groan of pain and pleasure. After a hard day’s work, the proof of it is shown in the coil and rigidity of his shoulders, torso, and legs.And it’s not like he doesn’t love interning under his dad and getting to help out solving crimes and chasing down the bad guys, but at the end of his shift it leaves him gone to the world unless it involves a shower.He’s so relaxed five minutes into it that he doesn’t even jump when two arms snake around his waist. Stiles just hums contentedly and lets his body go slack.





	That I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy! :)

The pounding of the water against the tenseness of his muscles makes Stiles let out a long, drawn out groan of pain and pleasure. After a hard day’s work, the proof of it is shown in the coil and rigidity of his shoulders, torso, and legs. 

And it’s not like he doesn’t love interning under his dad and getting to help out solving crimes and chasing down the bad guys, but at the end of his shift it leaves him gone to the world unless it involves a shower. 

Less and less of his time is spent with his adoring and doting boyfriend, and more of it is spent sprawling out and spread eagle on their bed, unable to move until his alarm tells him to lest he lose his job. 

Luckily, as the holidays approach, his hours lessen in severity and he gets to spend more time in the comfort of his home in his sweatpants instead of in his dad’s cold office, tight pants clinging in places he really wishes they wouldn’t. 

Ducking his head under the spray of water, he lets out a shaky sigh and lets more of the tension leak out of his body and down the drain. 

He’s so relaxed five minutes into it that he doesn’t even jump when two arms snake around his waist. Stiles just hums contentedly and lets his body go slack. 

Derek huffs a laugh against the wet skin of his neck, pulling him out of the line of fire so he can kiss all the way up until their lips are meeting, heads turned so they’re facing. 

“Tough day?” Derek asks just loud enough that they can hear it over the shower water. Stiles hums and presses back further, knees getting wobbly and arms going to jelly. Derek presses his smile into his skin and reaches beyond their little bubble of tangled limbs to turn the water off. “I’ll draw you a bath, it’ll be easier.” 

Slowly, Derek lowers them until they’re laying on the porcelain of the bathtub, and he begins to run the water again, this time with the purpose of filling the tub. Stiles just fits himself into the v of Derek’s legs and goes totally slack, head turned so he can press it into the muscle of Derek’s chest. He feels the muscles flex and distantly he can hear the thump of Derek’s heartbeat under his skin. 

His breaths no longer stutter as they pass his lips. He lets his eyes flutter shut. The quiet of the room as the water shuts off settles over both of them. Derek winds his arms around Stiles’s middle as they get comfortable in the heat of the water around them. 

“Better?” Derek murmurs and Stiles lets a small smile through his haze of drowsiness. 

“Mhm, much better,” he slurs, and Derek laughs again. 

They lay like that for a long time, naked bodies pressed skin to skin, long after the water has gone chilly. It’s only when Stiles starts to shake from it that Derek starts to haul them out and onto the floor, water swirling down the drain. 

Stiles grunts as he’s picked up and carried to their room, and he lets himself be toweled off and thrown onto it. Almost immediately his mind turns to dreaming, coming in and out of it as Derek moves around the room, making various noises here and there. 

Finally, Derek settles down beside him, all warm skinned and heavy boned. He can feel Derek staring at him, arms settling down near his hips but no lower, teasing. 

Stiles’s breathing evens out, muscles all loose and pliant. When Derek presses in to kiss him he doesn’t even stir, just rolls closer and dozes back off. 

Minutes, hours, days pass. Really, he’s not sure how long it’s been, Stiles just knows he must have slept _hard_ because he’s in the same position he laid down in. 

With a groan he rolls over onto his back, arm settling over his stomach. His other flails out to feel the other side of the bed, but it’s empty and cold. Long since vacated. 

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and runs his hand over his face and the five o’clock shadow he has growing out. He must not have shaved before falling into bed with Derek. 

Looking down at himself, he sees he’s still naked as the day he was born. He sighs and heaves himself out of bed with an unhappy frown. If he had it his way, he’d be spending his day off in bed, pressed in close to Derek, maybe with some takeout and making out. 

He digs through his drawer, the top one of Derek’s dresser, and pulls out a pair of pajama pants. He slips them on over his legs that still have some shakiness lingering in his knees. 

Stiles rolls his shoulders and his neck, and the joints pop and crackle, the muscles pull and scream out their protests. 

And he must still be sleep drunk because he doesn’t hear Derek come in until he hears someone clear their throat. Stiles falls over himself trying to turn around with his pants still hanging off his thighs. 

Derek just gives him a soft smile that makes his eyes crinkle and go all doughy. It makes his heart melt. 

“What are you doing up so early?” He asks Stiles, and they both look at the clock placed on Derek’s nightstand. The time reads six in the morning. Stiles makes an unhappy sound. 

“Didn’t mean to be, but I missed you,” he replies honestly, and Derek _grins_ so wide it could split his face in half. Stiles practically throws himself into Derek’s arms and smashes their mouths together, Derek’s teeth digging in, smile still firmly in place. 

“Love you,” Derek sighs between kisses. Stiles presses his body up against Derek’s in a tight line and pulls himself up, getting leverage from wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. He pulls Derek in closer so their mouths can slot together better, all tongues and teeth. 

“Fuck me,” is Stiles’s reply, and what he gets in response is Derek growling low in his throat, fingers pressing in tighter on Stiles’s hips, holding him there. Derek pulls away with a pop of mouths and Stiles frowns. 

“Don’t wanna make you more sore,” Derek teases, and Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“You’re giving yourself too much credit, big guy.” 

Derek shrugs and gives him a little half smile. 

“What can I say, I’m a man of many talents.” 

“Then why don’t you show me?” Stiles breathes out and Derek’s smile turns feral, eyes going all wide and happy. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, show me how much you love me, Sourwolf.” 

Derek kisses him a few more times before making their bodies break away so he can fish around in his nightstand for whatever it is he needs. Stiles pulls his pants back off and throws them on top of the rest of his things in his drawer. 

He leaves it open in favor of making himself busy on their mattress, getting himself in the game with the slide of his palm over the taught skin of his abdomen, and then over the flushed skin of his dick that thickens at the attention. 

Derek flops down next to him and his hand replaces Stiles’s, fingers coated in lube. Stiles turns his head so he can kiss Derek, his hand going to stroke Derek’s dick. He must have shucked his clothing in the time it took Stiles’s to get rid of his own. 

And god _damn_ , Stiles will never get used to this. 

Derek’s dick is hot and heavy in his hand, all thick and veiny and dripping wet. Derek moans into his mouth and speeds up the slide of their tongues and the rhythm of his hand. 

It makes Stiles’s hips stutter and his breath come out faster. 

“Derek,” he warns, and Derek slows down, lets his touches become tantalizingly steady. It makes Stiles curl his toes in the sheets, makes him grip Derek all that much harder. 

Derek starts mouthing all down his neck, his shoulders, laves his tongue along Stiles’s nipples and his navel. Stiles pants out hot breaths as he watches Derek’s pattern go from mole to mole, leaving little trails of spit in his wake. 

“Derek,” he tries again, and this time it comes out all breathy and high pitched. His hands have changed their position from on Derek to fisting in the duvet under them as Derek takes Stiles’s cock in his mouth. Stiles throws his head back against the cold fabric of the pillows as Derek’s warm mouth envelopes him. 

Derek hums around him and twirls his tongue around the head, lets Stiles’s pre-come drip in his mouth before taking him back all the way down until Derek’s nose is bumping against Stiles’s stomach. 

Stiles whines high and long and lets his fingers twist in Derek’s short hair. Derek hums happily and keeps sucking and making obscene noises with his mouth all on Stiles’s dick. 

“Fuck, gonna... Derek you gotta... fuck, gonna come, Derek — _Derek_ —“ Stiles pants out as his body goes taut, pulled tight as he spills his release in Derek’s mouth. 

Derek keeps on licking him through it until he’s whimpering with how oversensitive he is. And then Derek is towering over him, mouth all swollen and wet and eyes still so wide and taking in Stiles’s flushed expanse of skin laid out before him. 

He strips his dick fast and hard, grunting and growling out Stiles’s name, and then he comes wet and thick all over Stiles’s spent cock with a roar so loud it makes the hair on Stiles’s arms stand straight up. 

But he’s too boneless and come drunk to care. He just rolls out of the wet spot and back into Derek’s arms. Derek’s chest heaves and he moves his fingers through the mess on Stiles’s stomach, rubbing it into his skin. 

Stiles scoffs. 

“Sticky.” 

“Smell like me,” Derek grunts and continues. Stiles settles back down into the mattress and lets him. Love makes you do weird things. 

“Love you, too,” Stiles says after a long pause of silence, the only sound being their breathing evening out and matching up. 

Derek makes a noncommittal noise and buries his nose in the nape of Stiles’s neck. 

And this time, when Stiles’s alarm goes off, he doesn’t even flinch.

###### 


End file.
